This new Alstroemeria originated as a seedling selected from individual members of breeding stock maintained at Rijnsburg, Holland. The particular seedling was selected by me in 1984 for propagation and testing because of its blossoms produced on upright compact stems. Specifically, the inner and outer petals have pink central areas with white wings and a yellow-white striped heart and are sometimes bearded. The inner petals have well defined longitudinal streaks or flecks of dark pink while the outer petals are limited to pink central areas with the white wings. The selected plant was propagated by me at Rijnsburg, Holland through several generations of root divisions to establish that its distinctive characteristics hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed.
Breeding efforts commenced in 1980 and propagation is currently being carried out at Rijnsburg, Holland. The nearest variety is the Alstroemeria called Jacqueline and my new variety, Sweetheart, differs from the Jacqueline variety in that (1) the flowers are more brightly colored, (2) the flowers are also bearded with a brighter color, (3) the flower size is smaller, (4) the plant is later flowering and (5) the flower stems are shorter.